Samantha Lane
, USA | Birth=Thursday 23 April 1971 | AKA=Samantha | Age=37 | Gender=Female | Species=Human | Race=Caucasian | Height=171 cm | Weight=59 kg | Hair=Brown | Eyes=Green | Death=Thursday 8 January 2009 | DeathRe= Eye perforated by a stone | Status=Deceased | Profession=Salon Dante's client | Relationships=Edward Lane－Husband Ryan Lane－Older son Daniel Lane－Younger son | Images=Images of Samantha Lane |Prev. = Carter Daniels |Next = Andy Kewzer}} Samantha Lane is a survivor of the McKinley Speedway crash in The Final Destination. She was the third survivor of the crash to die. Biography Samantha is of a British and Irish descent, and was born in Lakeview, New York, but lived in McKinley, Pennsylvania with her husband, and two sons. ''The Final Destination'' Samantha is visiting the McKinley Speedway with her family when Nick O'Bannon has a premonition of a deadly race car crash. Before the premonition, Samantha put tampons in her sons ears, but despite their objections to block them from the noise. Hunt and Nick laughed at them. After the premonition, Nick panics and her sons followed him to the parking lot, and Samantha follows them with her husband before the accident occurs. Samantha later visits the memorial service being held at the McKinley Speedway with her husband, where they thank Nick for saving their lives. Nick and Lori said they were not heroes, but Samantha and Edward disagree. Lori says they were happy because the couple were safe and they go their separate ways. 'Death' Days later, Samantha visits a beauty salon with her kids. Before she enters her kids start throwing rocks at a stop sign. As she is leaving her hair parlor, she was unaware that one of the stones landed in the grass near a man riding a lawnmower. The driver of the lawnmower runs right over the rock, and it is shot through the exhaust pipe. When Samantha is about to exit the salon she turns around and the rock shoots through her right eye and out the back of her head instantly killing her and breaking the window behind her. She collapses onto the floor, dead, as her children and the staff scream in horror. Signs/Clues *Ironically, her face had been disfigured in her death and Nick's vision. *Nick sees a vague vision of someone dying from a stone. *Immediately before her death, Samantha tells her sons, "I've got my eye on you two!" *The salon closes at 6:00PM, which in twenty four hour time is 18:0'0 *The salon is named "Salon Dante." *The reflection in the hand mirror of the ceiling fan that prompted Nick's vision of Samantha's death had a small pile of stones next to it. *On the news article that Nick read about her death, on the right hand Related Stories column, a news topic read "Bus crash on HWY 180 kills 32" *Samantha said that her children aren't going to leave her ''sight ''until she ships them off to college. However, Death had something else in mind which involves blinding her right eye. *It's possible that Samantha was originally supposed to be crumbled by the falling ceiling fan, but her children intervened by slipping on the hair gel and causing Samantha to look away and move out of its path. However it was implied in Nick's vision that someone would die from a stone, so the falling fan may have just been added to build suspense. *Dee Dee aims her scissors at Samantha's right eye, foreshadowing her death. *An EXACTO knife falls onto Nick and Lori's picture. The knife aims at Lori's right eye, foreshadowing Samantha's death. *The hairdressing scene is alluded to in the opening sequence. *Both of her sons are wearing sports shirts during her death. The numbers on the shirts are "9" and "20" - 9x20 = 180. Appearances *The Final Destination'' (portrayed by Krista Allen) *''Final Destination 5'' (archive footage in ending credits) (portrayed by Krista Allen) Trivia *In the script of The Final Destination, She is described as: SAMANTHA LANE, 38. *Samantha's zodiac sign is Taurus. *Samantha Lane is partially referenced in the opening credits of Final Destination 5 by '''scissors coming towards the screen. *Samantha's death is the third to involve the victim's right eye - the first was Olivia Castle from Final Destination 5, and the second was Evan Lewis from Final Destination 2. *It should be noted that her husband and two sons are all survivors of the McKinley Speedway accident. All three are like Isabella Hudson. *There is a slight similarity to Tim's death in Final Destination 2 (despite the fact that they both died differently), in that both victims were subjected to various red herrings (which were actually "normal" accidents, that had nothing to do with Death's List), before having a sudden death, when they appeared to be safe. *Some fans believe that Death did not kill Samantha more gruesomely, but was more cruel since she got killed in front of her two children. *In the show MythBusters Samantha's death was tested to see if it would actually kill you like that and they proved it would. *In a early trailer for The Final Destination, she says "I've got my eye on you two." in a very different and light tone. *In the original script for The Final Destination, when the rock that killed her entered her skull blood was supposed to splatter all over her two sons. Mistakes *When Samantha falls to the floor after getting hit in the eye with the stone, she is shown smiling a bit. Lane, Samantha Lane, Samantha Lane, Samantha Lane, Samantha Lane, Samantha Lane, Samantha Lane, Samantha Lane, Samantha Lane, Samantha Lane, Samantha Category:Mothers Category:Eye Death Category:Impaled Category:Hot Girls